


Кофе со сливками для Бобби

by yourwinterpanda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwinterpanda/pseuds/yourwinterpanda
Summary: Очередная кофешоп-au. У Энакина большие проблемы с тем, чтобы запомнить, как зовут клиента.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Кофе со сливками для Бобби

**Author's Note:**

> Не претендую на какую-то оригинальность, идея заезжена до дыр, но вот вам обикины в кофейне с:
> 
> Герои совершеннолетние.

Когда Оби-Ван первый раз получает неверно подписанный стаканчик, он не удивляется: бариста мог не расслышать, да и имя у него не самое распространенное. Когда за неделю у Оби-Вана скапливается ровно семь стаканчиков с разными именами на них, он начинает думать, что что-то не так. Если не с этим миром, то с бариста – точно. С самим Кеноби – возможно, иначе зачем он хранит эти стаканчики в своей гостиной, выстраивая в ряд на полке так, чтобы можно было прочесть каждое написанное кривым почерком имя?

Этим ранним утром понедельника он – единственный посетитель.

– Доброе утро! Кажется, только теперь он замечает, насколько измученным выглядит этот молодой парень с вечно лохматыми кудрями и синяками под глазами, который, тем не менее, улыбается ему совершенно искренне. По крайней мере, Оби-Ван хочет так думать.

– Вам как обычно?

Ну вот, видимо, запомнить, что он пьет, легче, чем запомнить, как его зовут.

– Оби-Ван, – привычно напоминает Кеноби, когда бариста берет в руки стаканчик.

– Конечно, – тот рассеянно кивает и принимается за его кофе без кофеина, но с огромным количеством сливок, а после передает ему стаканчик с надписью «Бен». Оби-Ван уже хочет возмутиться, но бариста снова улыбается и желает ему приятного дня, и слова возмущения застревают где-то на полпути. Бен так Бен.

***

Если эта сессия не сведет Энакина в могилу, то точно доведет до психушки. Кажется, он только и делает, что учится, пытаясь подрабатывать в перерывах. Он и рад бы бросить работу, но тогда и сессию сдавать ни к чему, ведь оплачивать следующий семестр будет нечем. Замкнутый круг.

Еще и его напарница ушла в отпуск, и теперь он должен две недели отпахать без выходных. При этом ему предстоит выучить тонны теории по математике, физике и механике. Конечно, возиться с железяками куда проще, чем вот это вот все. В общем, спит Энакин очень и очень мало, держась при помощи кофе, горящей от дедлайнов задницы и чертовой матери.

Обычно с утра в кофейне никого не бывает, и он успевает спокойно позавтракать и даже немного подремать. Но сегодня все идет не так, Энакин не успевает даже приготовить себе самый-крепкий-кофе-во-Вселенной, потому что звенит колокольчик и на пороге появляется посетитель. Он выглядит так, что Энакину хочется просто уткнуться в его наверняка приятный на ощупь светлый свитер и уснуть в уютных объятиях. То, что с ним разговаривают, он понимает не сразу.

– Да, простите, повторите еще раз заказ, пожалуйста, – он смотрит на мужчину уже более осмысленно, отмечая как его добрые глаза и мягкие волосы и борода дополняют этот теплый образ. Тот заказывает сливочный напиток без кофеина, и Энакин думает, что он сам как эти вот взбитые сливки – воздушный и пушистый.

Да, Энакину определенно не мешает выспаться.

– Как вас зовут? – задает он дежурный вопрос, но так поглощен своими мыслями, что пропускает ответ мимо ушей. Рука с маркером замирает в воздухе. Переспрашивать он не решается, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить. Кажется, там было что-то с «оби». Так и не придумав ничего лучше, Энакин криво выводит на стаканчике «Бобби» и идет к кофе-машине, тихо надеясь, что угадал. Имя-то не редкое.

***

Если Скайоукер думал, что до этого момента жил в аду, то он очень сильно ошибался. Прошла ровно неделя его работы без выходных, а он уже чувствует себя живым трупом. Единственное, что скрашивает его полную лишений жизнь – это все тот же посетитель со сливочным кофе и сложным именем. Он приходит каждое утро, заказывает один и тот же напиток, исправно называет имя, и Энакин уверен, что после того случая с Бобби пишет его правильно, просто не может запомнить: в голове уже не осталось места, оно все оккупировано учебным материалом, а мозг ослаблен отсутствием полноценного сна.

А еще он замечает, что в редкие моменты, когда его мысли не заняты подготовкой к экзаменам, в них приходит тот самый посетитель. И Энакину очень нужно узнать, такие ли его волосы на самом деле мягкие, какими кажутся.

***

Вторая неделя подходит к концу, а из экзаменов остается только математика, и Энакину кажется, что скоро он и разговаривать будет только формулами да цифрами. Но зато впереди его ждут выходные, которые он собирается посвятить исключительно сну.

Сегодня воскресенье, и поэтому Оби-Ван просыпается позже обычного, но все равно собирается в кофейню. За две недели после того, как он наткнулся на это местечко, это стало его ежедневным ритуалом – заказать кофе, увидеть, как выражение крайней усталости на лице бариста сменяется слабой улыбкой, получить свой стаканчик с очередным нелепым именем вроде Робин-Жан и отправиться по своим делам. Иногда ему хочется задержаться и спросить у парня, как его дела, но он останавливает себя – тому явно не до светских разговоров с клиентами. Но еще больше хочется увести его подальше от кофе-машины и уложить спать часов так на пятнадцать. Интересно, почему он работает здесь один?

С этими мыслями он заходит в кофейню.

Колокольчик звенит, отрывая Энакина от конспекта. В воскресенье с утра здесь обычно никого, даже его любимый клиент сегодня пришел позже обычного.

– Доброе утро, – улыбается Энакин. Когда-нибудь он точно наберется смелости и скажет что-то еще кроме стандартных вежливых фраз. Когда-нибудь.

Оби-Ван привычно называет имя и ждет, пока приготовится его кофе. На самом деле, ему уже интересно, кем он будет сегодня.

Получив свой стаканчик, он впервые не выдерживает.

– Надо же, сегодня вы превзошли себя! – он с улыбкой поворачивает стаканчик, показывая непонимающему Энакину надпись «ОВ-1». – Даже звучит правильно.

Энакин чувствует, как стремительно краснеют его щеки. Дозанимался. И… стоп. Что значит превзошел себя и звучит правильно? Неужели он… Не мог же он все две недели писать подобную чушь? Какой же идиот!

– Прошу прощения, – он заставляет себя посмотреть в глаза Оби-Вану (Оби-Ван – вот как его зовут!), но не видит там и тени возмущения или осуждения, и от этого становится намного легче. – Я сейчас переделаю!

– О, не ст _о_ ит, – Кеноби с той же хитрой улыбкой забирает стаканчик. – Знаете, так мне даже больше нравится. Хорошего дня.

Он уходит, оставляя Энакина в смешанных чувствах.

***

Математику Скайуокер сдает блестяще.

Асока возвращается из отпуска, и он, наконец, высыпается.

***

Когда в очередной понедельник Оби-Вана за кассой встречает незнакомая девушка, он сразу же думает о самом плохом, но та в ответ на его вопрос говорит, что у ее напарника выходные, а еще верно записывает его имя на стаканчике. И это кажется Оби-Вану неправильным. Стаканчик без раздумий отправляется в урну после того, как кофе в нем заканчивается.

Через два дня Оби-Ван снова осторожно спрашивает Асоку, где ее напарник (в отличие от которого она более общительна и даже успела представиться), и узнает, что тот будет уже завтра. Он искренне надеется, что радость не так явно отобразилась на его лице, ведь Асока ни в чем не виновата, и ему бы не хотелось, чтобы она приняла это на свой счет.

Назавтра все возвращается на свои места. И даже…

– Кажется, в прошлый раз я вас перехвалил. Это ведь совсем не похоже, – Оби-Ван озадаченно смотрит на стаканчик, где в этот раз очень четко и разборчиво написано «Энакин».

Энакин в ответ широко улыбается и чуть поворачивает стаканчик в руках Оби-Вана, чтобы показать записанный после имени номер телефона.

– Я сегодня до восьми.

Оби-Ван пишет ему спустя пару часов, они чатятся о какой-то ерунде весь день, а вечером идут гулять.

Энакин рассказывает про учебу и работу и еще раз извиняется за путаницу с именами, но Оби-Ван и не обижался ни секунды.

Энакин провожает его до дома и целует на прощание, а Оби-Ван не может не ответить. У поцелуя вкус крепкого черного кофе.

Оби-Ван предлагает подняться к себе, и Энакин даже не пытается отказаться.

Они вваливаются в квартиру, не прекращая целоваться, и останавливаются у дивана в гостиной, буквально падая на него. Энакин укладывается прямо на Оби-Вана, который сразу же его обнимает. Его объятия ровно такие же, как и представлял себе Скайуокер в самый первый день – теплые и уютные, а волосы такие же мягкие. Он касается губами щеки и утыкается носом в шею, довольно прикрывая глаза… Они оба не замечают, когда он успевает заснуть. Не сказать, что Оби-Вану особенно комфортно на узком диване в таком положении, но он не смеет тревожить чужой сон, лежа неподвижно и аккуратно поглаживая кудрявую макушку, до тех пор, пока сам не засыпает.

***

– Какой же я идиот!

Это первые слова, которые Оби-Ван слышит после пробуждения, а, открыв глаза, обнаруживает Энакина, стоящего у полки с коллекцией стаканчиков. Он совсем забыл о них вчера, когда они пришли сюда среди ночи. Энакин поворачивается к нему, держа в руках самого первого «Бобби».

– Ты не представляешь, как мне стыдно!

Оби-Ван не без труда поднимается на ноги (спина и шея не простили столь неудобной позы для сна) и подходит ближе, забирая стаканчик и притягивая Энакина в объятия. Он рад что все сложилось именно так, а если уж Энакину неймется, то есть много способов загладить вину, которые будут приятны им обоим.

***

К фанфику есть вот такой прекрасный коллаж от замечательного @metanoia99:

  



End file.
